The Best Birthday Ever
by ShiroHyUchi
Summary: It's Hinatas Birthday. I don't really have a summary, but please enjoy.


This is just a short one I made for Hinatas Birthday today!.

..

The best present.

.

.

Sasuke was bored.

It was boring.

This shit they were doing was boring.

He had no idea what they were doing or looking for but, it sure as hell was boring the life out of him.

"Teme!" Naruto called out. Sasuke didn't even turn his way and decided to ignore the dumb blond.

"Yo teme! Don't ignore me teme!" Naruto shouted "Aren't you going to buy something for Hinata-chans birthday?"

"hn" Sasuke acted cool on the outside but on the inside he was freaking out. ' _It's her birthday! When?! How did I forget?!_ ' so much unanswered questions ran through his head.

"They are having a small surprise party for her later, you coming?" asked Kiba.

"Hn"

"Have you no more words that 'hn'"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked at the now irritated Kiba.

Naruto stood between them "wow wow wow, guys look now is not the time. We got to go buy Hinata-chan a birthday present remember."

"tch" Kiba grinded "fine, let's play a games"

"a game?" Sasuke looked at Kiba with a raised brow.

"We no time for that-"Naruto was cut off by Kiba.

Kiba ignore Naruto and continued talking "A game" he started "The present Hinata likes or loves the most….let's say wins 100 dollars from each of us"

"you know I'm not working right?" Naruto looked at Kiba "neither are you" he pointed out.

"Shut up, I'll just borrow it from someone" Kiba glared at Naruto.

"The game sounds dumb" said Sasuke.

"You have a better one?"

"yeah, how about we don't play your dumb game"

The Inuzuka and Uchiha glared at each other.

"How about the winner gets to decide what they want from all of us?" asked Naruto scratching his head.

"Same shit, different way" sighed Kiba.

"Hn, I bet 500 dollars then"

Kiba smirked "fine, I will too but, It's not like you guys could win anyway. Hinata is my best friend of course"

They ignored him. "me three" said Naruto as he put his hands in the middle. The other two stared at him and he sighed "we don't do that pinky thing any more….just put your hands to seal the bet" he said.

"alright" said Kiba unsure. Sasuke said nothing an put his hand. The three sealed the bet and split up.

.

Kiba looked around and saw nothing to his liking or to Hinatas, until he caught sight of a doll store not too far away. ' _Hinata likes dolls. This could be my chan to win_ ' he thought. Kiba ran in the shop.

.

Naruto groaned, all this walking and looking around was making hungry. He decided to take a short before going too looking for presents.

Walking in a ramen shop, Naruto ordered his usual. After eating the first he ordered another. Still feeling slightly hungry he ordered another and another. After what seemed like two hours, Naruto was finally full.

.

Sasuke and the man behind the counter were having a stare off. He's been here for the past hour waiting for his order ever since.

The man on the other side smiled at him showing his white teeth. Sasuke blinked, he was sure the sun reflected off the others teeth and made the light shine in his face making him blink. The man laughed.

"Getting Cinnamon Rolls for your girlfriend?" he asked winking at him.

"She's not my girlfriend" ' _yet_ ' he told the man with a tint of pink dusting his cheeks.

A bell rang

'finally' he thought. The man gave him his order and a ticket. Before looking he asked "what this?"

"It's a three months present for your girlfriend, she gets in those free months free cinnamon rolls" he told Sasuke "I'm sure your girlfriend would like it".

Sasuke said 'thanks' before quickly walking out leaving a laughing man and a few people staring at him behind. Just thinking about Hinata being his girlfriend made the stoic Uchihas face red.

.

"Fifty dollars"

Kiba went through his wallet and gave the weird looking lady what she asked for "thank you" he said as he stared at the doll that he now had in his hand.

It's beautiful but the weird thing is, the doll looked exactly like Hinata with the long indigo dark hair, pale skin, long lashes and cute doll like face. The doll wore a white kimono, with lavender sakura petals and a darker lavender obi. It wore tabi socks that were white and a pair of geta.

Kiba smirked "I'm gonna win this!"

.

Naruto walked around looking for the other two with a bag in hand. Disappointed at himself he sighed and found a place to sit down. He sighed again "I'm so dead" he whispered out. Hearing laughter he looked up and spotted Kiba walking towards him.

"Naruto?" Kiba laughed "is that what I think it is"

"Shut up!" he shouted "I didn't had enough money so I bought what I could" he told Kiba.

"You bought ramen" came Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah so? You got cinnamon rolls"

"Hn" Sasuke looked at Kiba "what did you get?"

Kiba grinned and pulled the doll out of a decorated bag. Naruto nearly screamed and Sasuke raised a brow.

"What the hell man!" Naruto panted out trying to slow down his heart rate "I thought that was Hinata-chan"

"Iie, i'ts a doll form" Said Kiba looking the doll over.

"I know that"

"Don't you think that thing you have in your hand is weird?" asked Sasuke.

"She'll love it, no matter how hideous or mean it is" said Kiba with confidence.

Naruto shrugged.

"Hell wrong with you?" Kiba laughed "I think it's best you start paying now Naruto"

"I'm broke" he admitted.

"Hell right you are!" Kiba patted Narutos back a little too hard. Naruto pushed him off and moved closer to Sasuke who also moved away from him but Naruto didn't notice.

"Alright! Enough of this" he glared at Kiba "let's go before we're late" he started walking. Sasuke looked at Kiba who shrugged and followed Naruto. Sasuke followed behind.

.

"Hurry! She's coming!" shouted Sakura.

"Shut up billboard, if you shout so loud I'm sure Hinata-chan can hear you. You'll just ruined the surprise" said Ino.

Sakura glared at Ino and then turned towards the others "come on, hurry up and hide" she stood at the light switch. She looked around –check, check, check. Everything was in place- she rechecked again –good. Then turned the light off.

.

"Don't feel so down imouto"

Hinata looked up at Neji with tears in her eyes. How can she not?

The two Hyuugas made eye contact and Neji flinched. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. The plan was that nobody tells her happy birthday, forget or act as if you didn't know.

Earlier today he found her crying in her room. She told him what happed; she waking up early, maids passed her by without saying anything, same with him, Hanabi, their father and friends.

"I hate my birthday" he heard he whisper.

Neji frowned ' _damn it_ ' "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding, it was Christmas two days ago and New Year's is only four days away-

Hinata started crying.

Neji bit his lip ' _I'm making it worse_ ' he thought. He dug in his pocket "Hinata" he called.

"…" she looked at him whipping her tears. Her eyes were puffy and full of tears, her nose was red- well actually her whole face was red. Hinata forgot her scarf again, it's still snowing.

Neji grabbed her by her arm and hugged her "you shouldn't cry" as he pulled away he took a small box present from his pocket "here".

Hinata took it slowly and stared at it for a while.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Hinata looked at him. Neji smiled. Hinata hesitated a bit, the small box in her hand looked familiar.

Slowly opening the box and then fully opening it. Hinata gasped.

It was a golden necklace with a purple diamond in the middle. Around the diamond was decorated with smaller golden pearl diamonds.

The necklace looked so familiar. Hinata looked at it a bit more when a memory in her head clicked and she turned to Neji with widen eyes.

As if confirming what she's asking he said "Hai, the necklace belonged to okaa-san" he said "she told me to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday. So Happy Birthday imouto-chan" he said smiling. Hinata couldn't hold in the tears anymore as they flowed from her eyes. Neji shook his head and chuckled patting her head "don't cry Hinata" he hugged her again.

"I-I can't help i-it nii-san" she took her handkerchief and cleaned her face.

Neji just smiled "come we have something to show you"

Hinata looked up at him "we?-" Neji grabbed her arm and walked her to the mansions front door.

Neji told her to open the door because he forgot his keys…..Hinata raised a brow and turned to the door opening it.

Hinata walked in "um, Nii-san why is it so dark-" she was cut off by the big surprise. When the lights came on and everyone shouted 'SURSPISE'. Hinata almost fainted. Hinata was speechless as everyone came to tell her happy birthday and hugged her. Again she started to tear up. They all laughed; Hinata was happy.

"I-I thought you g-guys forgot it was my birthday" she sniffed.

"Why would we forget?" asked Ino.

"It's actually hard to" said Sakura laughing.

"Onee-chan" came Hanabi "come sit here" she dragged her older sister to a crowned chair sprayed beautifully gold and decorated in pretty things –Hinata style-. Hinata sat down and was surprise how comfy it was. Hanabi put a tiara on her sister head.

"Happy birthday one-chan" she kissed Hinatas cheek.

"Arigato, Hanabi-chan" she giggled.

For the next few hours they talked and eat afterwards Hinata was again seated her chair and was given her presents one by one. Kiba was next.

"I'm next her jumped up" and walked towards his best friend "Happy birthday Hinata-chan" he hugged her then gave her , her present.

"Arigato, Kiba-kun" she went to put it down where all the other presents were but Kiba stopped her.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Open it" he said.

Hinata looked at her present "ok" she opened the present in the bag and pulled out the doll that looked so much like her. It was like herself staring right back at her.

"Kiba-kun…..it's so beautiful" she said as she held the doll closed to her. Kiba smirked.

Naruto was next. He was sweating in a cool place. He walked towards her slowly. Hinata smiled when she saw him. Naruto blushed. That's when Hinata saw the bag in his hand and raised a brow. It was a ramen bag for take aways.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Happy birthday Hinata-chan" he gave her the bag "here".

Hinata took it and wished she didn't think what she thought it was. Just looking at the bag, the air around her started to smell like ramen. Hinata smiled. If Naruto had gotten her something or nothing she would still be happy, seeing him was always a nice present.

Hinata blushed at the thought "A-arigato, Naruto-kun"

Naruto grinded "I hope you like- love it, yeah"

Hinata nodded.

Last but not least Sasuke was up. Sasuke was emotionless like ever as he made his way to Hinata. She smiled at him and the Uchiha lost his cool. He looked everywhere except at her as his face was red.

"Sasuke" she called. Hinata could smell it! Did he really? Hinata looked at the bag in his hand and looked at Sasuke. Her Hyuuga eyes stared at him intensely making Sasuke blush harder if possible.

' _Damn it, I'm an Uchiha! We don't blush! Man up Sasuke'_ he shook his head and sighed looking at Hinata and meeting her eyes with his "Happy Birthday Hinata" he gave the bag to her. Hinata quickly grabbed it not saying a thank you. Hinata opened the bag and nearly fainted as she was hypnotized by the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls.

"Oh and this" he dug in his pockets and pulled something out giving it to her. Hinata looked at it and almost died, Sasuke gave her a coupon ticket. Not just a coupon ticket, but a coupon for a whole three months of free cinnamon rolls.

Without thinking Hinata jumped up and hugged Sasuke tight "Arigato, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke said nothing but blushed "this is one of the best birthday presents ever" she told him.

"Hn, your welcome"

Kiba ran and stopped beside them "Who's the first?"

Hinata pulled away from Sasuke and tilted her head at Kibas question then got what he meant "okaa-san" she said before she pointing at the gold necklace around her neck.

"wow!" shouted Naruto from the back "that's must have cost a-"

"It didn't cost anything" Neji cut him off "it's been passed down from generations to generations."

Naruto looked at Hinata "so Hinata-chan is the third generation?"

Neji shook his head 'no' "she's the twenty-seventh" he corrected Naruto.

Everyone 'wowed'.

"But why didn't you get it Neji?" asked Kiba.

"It's for the females"

"Exactly why I'm asking you, with your long hair you can pass for a girl-" Kiba was suddenly lifted by his shirts color. –Neji was way taller than Kiba-.

"Wanna repeat that" Neji threatened.

Hinata grabbed Neji by his shirt "nii-san, please not on this special day"

Neji glared at Kiba and let him go. Kiba fell on his behind. Naruto laughed at him.

"I guess the bet is off" said Naruto snickering.

"Tch" Kiba glared at Nejis back.

Sasuke shook his head and turned and looked at Hinata. Hinata looked up from what she was doing and caught Sasuke looking at her. She smiled at him, he blushed and tried not to look away.

Hinata giggled and walked over "thank you for the gift Sasuke-kun. I really love it"

Sasukes blushed died down as he studied her face "hey, Hinata-chan" he whispered.

"hmm" she gasped softly when she felt his hand on her cheeks "Sasuke-kun…"

Everything around them died down around them as the two got trap in each other's eyes. The leaned in, hesitating a bit. Sasuke made a move first and kissed her sweet soft plum lips. Ignoring the gasp and glares that was thrown there way.

Sasuke pulled away. Hinatas eyes were foggy and she was panting for air and smiled at him "best birthday present ever" she whispered. He hugged her and kissed her hair.

"UCHIHA!"

Sasuke gulped and had a sly smile on his face "uh" he quickly let Hinata go and ran.

"Get back here!" shouted the Hyuugas as they chased the Uchiha with kunais in hand.

Hinata watched. She giggled "Best birthday ever" she smiled.

.

.

.

Just something small for Hina BDay. HBD Hyuuga Hinata J.

Also I'm planning on making a prequel to the SasuHina One-shot I made. Most of you asked me what Sasuke meant by _again._ The prequel has your answers.


End file.
